Legend of the overprotective father
by Leauhx
Summary: [oneshot]Sasuke and ino are dating,so of course like any good father inochi would want to have a meet & greet with him.


"Dinner?"A confused look plastered over a certain raven-haired uchiha. He was standing against a tree, like always.

"Yes, sasuke-kun, dinner"A certain blonde girl replied. "My dad says he wants to get to know you better…"

The boy, Sasuke Uchiha, let his bewildered look go and his face returned to its usual nonchalant expression."So…"he began "Do I need to dress up or something?"

"Yeah.i guess" the blonde, ino yamanaka, shrugged her shoulders.

"Hn.so where is this dinner going to be held?"

"My house. At six"

"'kay.see you at six then."

Ino smiled."Yeah at six."Then she walked off, waving to the Uchiha.

"What's going on at six?"Naruto walked over, a noodle hanging from his mouth. The Uchiha glanced over at him.

"Nothing….you have a noodle hanging out of your mouth."

"Oh" Naruto slurped the hanging noodle into his mouth grinning. He looked around "Have you seen Sakura?"

"No."

"Good"Naruto looked around worriedly.

"….What did you do?"

"I just ate some ramen….that's it…"

"You left her to pay the bill, didn't you?"Sasuke asked, recalling a past time naruto had him do that.Naruto grinned at him.Sasuke sighed."Where would the world be without you?"_Probably__ somewhere better…_Sasuke added as an afterthought.

"Huh?"

Sasuke sighed "nothing"

"Actually, I think you'd be in a ditch somewhere begging people for spare change and maybe a stripper too."Naruto said bluntly.

That earned Naruto a smack upside the head.

_Later that night…._

_Knock.knock.knock_

Inochi opened the door, revealing a sasuke wearing a simple black suit with a small, almost petal-less yellow flower."I take it you're sasuke?"Inochi asked in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Yes.i am"Sasuke replied.

"Come in"Inochi turned around inviting sasuke in."Ino, That boy is here!!!!"Sasuke gave inochi an unnoticed glare, apperentaly not liking being referred to as '**that boy**'.

"It's sasuke daddy" Ino said walking into the living room, where sasuke and inochi were. Ino was wearing a simple black dress that matched her father's suit. She left her hair down and had on several pieces of sparkling jewelry. Sasuke stared, trying to suppress a small blush forming over his cheeks. Ino smiled upon seeing sasuke's reaction. She hoped it would impress him.Inochi, on the other hand, looked over to sasuke and angrily said,

"Don't you dare look at my daughter like THAT."

Sasuke snapped out of his trance and looked at inochi (who looked as if he was going to strange sasuke that very second).Ino frowned at her dad. Inochi glared at sasuke. Sasuke glared back.

It was going to be a long night……

The three of them sat at Ino's dining room table. The table was square shaped. Each one of them sat on a different side. Sasuke at ino were sitting opposite of each other.

"Do you like the food sasuke?"Ino asked, a bit shyly."I cooked it especially for you" She added slightly blushing.

"hn.it's good."Sasuke replied.

"What's 'it'? What's good?"Inochi inerbeambed, narrowing his eyes towards sasuke.

"….the food" Sasuke stated blankly. An awkward silence shortly followed. That's how the next twenty minutes passed. Sasuke would say something.Then; Inochi would try to break down whatever he said and interrogate him with it.

Ino needed a break from her overprotective father and began to stand up."I need to be excused."Ino rushed out the room praying that she wouldn't find sasuke's lifeless body when she returned.

"So…."Inochi started" you waiting until you're married?

"'for what?"Sasuke looked confused.

"Like you don't know…."Inochi gave sasuke this **look**."How old are you?"

"16…."Sasuke became aware that inochi was interrogating him. Inochi didn't necessarily like sasuke. Sasuke could tell. Inochi **is** an overprotective father anyway. He wouldn't like anyone who could hurt ino, wether it was mentally or physically.

"Ino's 16 too…Are you on drugs?"

"No"

"You drink?"

"No"

"Work as a stripper?"

"No."

"Like my daughter?"

Sasuke looked away, a slight blush spreading over his cheeks. Inochi stopped.

"Good. But if you hurt her you know who you'll have to deal with?**ME**."Inochi finished as Ino walked back into the room. Ino was relieved to see sasuke was alive and well. She thought for sure her dad would kill him if he said one wrong thing.

Ino sat down in her seat resuming eating her food. Inochi had already finished his and was looking over sasuke. Inochi wanted to know what on earth his daughter saw in the uchiha, whatever it was inochi certainly couldn't see it. Sasuke noticed but didn't want to glance up at inochi, probally knowing he'd just glare at him.

The dinner ended roughly 10 minutes later.Inochi simply said the night wouldn't be complete without a movie and popped in _Beauty and the __Beast_. Sasuke and Ino sat beside each other much to Inochi's displeasure.

Ino snuggled up on Sasuke. They were holding hands. Ino could've sworn her dad was going to fly across the room and rip off sasuke's head. He didn't like 'little boys messing with his precious daughter'.

"Um…Sasuke, I need to talk to my dad…"Ino said looking at her dad (who would point at sasuke whenever the beast came onto the screen).Sasuke was just glaring at inochi because the beast just came on screen.

"Daddy, can we talk?"Ino asked.

"Sure sweetie" Inochi answered politely.

Ino led inochi into another room."Daddy can you stop harassing Sasuke? I know you care about me but I like sasuke daddy. He wouldn't hurt me."

Truth be told, Inochi straight up disliked Sasuke. He seemed rude and much too quiet for his likings, but it really didn't matter because ino liked sasuke. Inochi sighed "All right sweetie, I'll stop…just tell your boyfriend to open up a little alright? He seems rude and too quiet. I would like to get to know him better."

"Alright daddy."With that the two Yamanaka returned to the room.Ino went back to hugging sasuke on the couch. Inochi tried to stop harassing sasuke and after about five minutes completely stopped.

Sasuke was happy when Inochi stopped, but he didn't show it. He did come a little more relaxed and quit glaring at inochi."Sasuke, can you open up at little?"Ino asked snuggling into sasuke's chest. Sasuke 'HN'ed.Inochi just stared.

After the movie ended roughly an hour and a half later, Inochi was mad. Very mad. He still knew nothing about Sasuke Uchiha, but now Inochi just didn't care. He just wanted to get the boy out of his house.** Really**Inochi thought after having someone in your house for 3 hours you should know more that his name and that he's dating your daughter.

"Hehe…"

_'__What__ the….'_Inochi thought.

"Hehe…"

Inochi looked around, still not knowing were the strange giggling was coming from….But he also realized something else…."INO!!! SWEETIE!! Where are you!!!?"Inochi shouted to the room, knowing his voice would ring through the whole house.

No answer.

"INO!!!"Inochi bellowed again.

Still no answer.

Inochi walked throughout the dark hallways of the yamanaka house. Inochi certainly did not like this .not one bit. Inochi stumbled upon ino's room somehow. The door was closed and inochi could hear a light mealondy from the other side.

Inochi opened the door, preparing himself for what he could see.

"Oh my…."Inochi couldn't finish his sentence.There,in ino's room, was sasuke sitting on _her_bedsheets,kissing_ her_…..Ino, Inochi's precious daughter…."WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY DAUGHTER!?!"

Sasuke and Ino looked up, shocked."GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!!!!"Inochi grabbed sasuke up and swung him over his shoulder. Inochi opened ino's window and leaped out. Ino was shocked and speechless.

"SO YOU THINK YOU CAN COME IN **MY** HOUSE AND NOT PAY ANY ATTENTION TO ME BUT GET ALL UP ON MY DAUGHTER!?!"Inochi screamed to the shocked boy flung over his shoulders.

"It's-sir-uh-"Sasuke tried to reason with ino's crazed father.

"Shut it!"Inochi screamed.

That was the last time anyone ever saw sasuke uchiha (but not really) …..

--------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder what happened to sasuke-kun…"Sakura sighed.

"Yea…."Naruto also sighed.

Sakura and Naruto were sitting on a bench discussing their missing teammate.

"Hey…"Ino said passing by.

"Ino…do you know what happened to Sasuke-kun?"Sakura asked.

Ino sighed. "Trust me you don't want to know…."Sakura and naruto stared up at her."If you really want to know just ask my dad…"

* * *

I don't know what happened towards the end.i made inochi kind of …..Psychotic. Anyways hope you enjoyed reading!

Plz R&R!!!!


End file.
